Kleiner Vogel Маленькая птица
by Soumaru
Summary: Kleiner Vogel“ ist aus Ivan Braginskys POV geschrieben. Ich hoffe doch, dass ich ihn in character darstellen kann. Worum es hier geht? Nun, das ist schwer zu beschreiben.Auf Erlass der Alliierten untersteht Gilbert nun Ivan.Wie wird sich das entwickeln?
1. Komm, kleiner Vogel

Kleiner Vogel

Bald bist du mein.

Kleiner Vogel

Mein sollst du sein.

Alle Vorbereitungen sind getroffen. Bald wird es soweit sein. Nicht mehr lang, nur noch ein wenig Geduld. Voreilige Entschlüsse könnten zum Scheitern dieses Vorhabens führen.

Noch wehrst du dich, kleiner Vogel.

Noch schlägst du um dich, anstatt zu singen, kreischst du laut, versuchst jeden in die Flucht zu schlagen.

Ich werde mich davon nicht beeindrucken lassen.

Der Käfig für dich steht bereit.

Komm mit mir, vermeide unnötigen Krawall.

Ich verspreche dir, du wirst es schön haben in deinem Käfig. Ich werde dir alles bieten, was du verlangst. Nun, _fast_ alles.

XxXxX

Schnee, nichts als Schnee. Und dazu diese Warterei. Es war doch schon längst klar, wer welchen Teil abbekommen würde. Trotzdem mussten sie noch diskutieren, sollte sie doch einer verstehen. Mich interessierte nur mein Anteil. Solang sie mir nichts wegnahmen war ich zufrieden, dann werde ich hier weiter bei ihnen sitzen und keinen Einspruch erheben. Lieber beobachte ich, wie draußen vor dem Fenster der Schnee fällt. Als wolle er alles bedecken, was war, was geschehen war, doch der Schnee würde doch nur rot gefärbt werden, sobald er diesen verdorbenen Boden erreicht.

Siehst du ihn auch gerade, von deiner Zelle aus? Oder starrst du gerade den Boden an, mit leerem Blick? Zu gerne wäre ich jetzt bei dir, weißt du das? Deine jämmerliche Gestalt, die bis jetzt noch nicht begreift, was passiert ist. Und wenn du glaubst, dass das schrecklich war, hast du wahren Schrecken noch nicht erlebt. Ich werde dich lehren, was wahre Grausamkeit ist. Wie lange dein Wille wohl standhält? Ich hoffe, du enttäuschst mich nicht. Sei mir die Herausforderung, die ich von dir erwarte. Ansonsten erwartet dich das Ende schneller als du denkst.

Endlich, sie konnten sich einigen. Ich gebe zu, dass sie nach den letzten Jahren beschlossen, ihre Gebiete zusammenzulegen, verwundert mich ein wenig. Aber wie sie wollen. Ich werde meines nicht hergeben, niemals. Komm Vögelchen, komm, dein Käfig steht bereit.

Und ich werde dich persönlich in Empfang nehmen.

XxXxX

Kleiner Vogel

Jetzt bist du mein.

Kleiner Vogel

Mein sollst du sein.


	2. Ohne Chance

Unglaublich, aber war:

Endlich ist Kapitel 1 online.

Und dann nur ca 1900 Worte... vergebt mir, das nächste kommt schneller online!

(Und noch mal Danke für die Kommentare auf nur 350 Worte beim letzten mal Q_し_Q)

---

Mattes Licht.

Graue Wände.

Monotoner Klang von Schritten.

Daraus bestand die Welt seines geliebten Vogels seit einiger Zeit.

Hier wurde er gefangen gehalten. Ein Grinsen umspielte die Lippen des Russen. Schon bald würde sich der Vogel wünschen, wieder hier zu sein. Doch er würde ihn niemals zurückfliegen lassen, niemals. Alles würde er daran setzen, dass der Vogel bei ihm blieb.

Die Gefängniszellen waren kein besonders einladender Ort. Langweilig und eintönig. Auch besaßen sie keine Fenster, du wusstest nie, ob grade Tag oder Nacht war. Auch am Essen konnte man dies nicht festmachen – es gab immer dasselbe, alle 12 Stunden. Eigentlich konnten die beiden froh sein, dass man ihnen überhaupt etwas gab, dachte sich der Aschblonde.

Doch ob das seinen Vogel noch interessierte?

Er war so stolz – etwas, dass Ivan schon immer gefallen hatte – kämpferisch und bisher immer Herr über sich selbst gewesen.

Ein angenehmer Schauer lief dem Russen über den Rücken wenn er nur an Gilberts Reaktion dachte, wenn er die Entscheidung erfuhr, er konnte es kaum erwarten.

Stille.

Er strich schon fast liebevoll über die kalte Stahltür zu Gilberts Zelle. Dahinter befand sich sein Vogel, sicherlich in einem schrecklichen Zustand.

Жалкая птитса.

Ob er sich freuen wird, ihn zu sehen?

Nein, natürlich nicht. Und dieser Gedanke bereitete ihm umso mehr Freude.

Ungeduldig öffnete er die Tür – Die Wache hatte versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten, schließlich war dies ihr Job, doch ein Blick hatte genügt, diese sofort ängstlich zitternd auf ihren Platz zu verweisen.

In den Zellen war es sogar noch dunkler, als in den Gängen, brannte hier mal eine Glühbirne durch, kümmerte dies wohl niemanden. Das frisch hereinstrahlende Licht wurde prompt durch Ivans großen Schatten geschluckt. Etwas matt hob der Preuße den Kopf. Dieser saß auf einer kleinen Pritsche oder eher einem Stück Holz, dass man in die Wand eingelassen hatte. Er wirkte leblos, ohne jegliche Regung hatte er zu Boden gestarrt – oder eher in die Leere? Die Hände waren in Handschellen – man hatte ihm sein Geschenk als gleich für die Mitnahme fertig gemacht. Als der Blick Gilberts auf Ivan fiel, erschien in den blutroten Augen wieder Leben. Sie verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er ließ ein Murren erklingen. „Was willst du?", gab er von sich, mürrisch, doch nicht laut, eher müde und benommen.

xXx

Schritte, wieder hatte er Schritte gehört. Ein Wachwechsel? Nein, diese Schritte waren anders. Aber was kümmerte es ihn?

Das Quietschen ließ ihn langsam den Kopf heben – und auf dem sich ihm bietenden Anblick hätte er gerne verzichten können. Ihm wäre grade jeder lieber gewesen als dieser verdammte Russe! Wirklich jeder! Doch er war jetzt nicht in der Situation, ihn sinnlos zu beleidigen, noch hatte er keinen Anlass.

„Was willst du?", fragte er stattdessen schroff, wenn auch leise, als Ausdruck seines Unmuts.

xXx

Langsam schritt Braginsky in die schmale Zelle hinein, der Schatten immer mehr Licht schluckend. „Die Verhandlungen sind vorüber", begann er. „Also bin ich gekommen, um dich abzuholen."

"Mich abzuholen?", fragte der Preuße. „Hast du jetzt auch noch den Job des Sensenmannes übernommen?", fragte er und lachte matt über seinen eigenen Witz. Ivan ließ dies kalt. Er drehte sich zu Gilbert und sah eisig zu ihm hinab. „Dein Gebiet wurde unter meine Herrschaft gestellt, du bist jetzt mein." Das Lächeln auf Ivans Lippen wurde nur breiter als Gilbert endlich richtig zu ihm aufsah. Die Augen hatten ihren alten Glanz zurück und blickten ihn ungläubig an. Das war es, was er sich erhofft hatte. Der zornige Ausdruck, diese zurückgehaltene Wut, mehr, er wollte mehr. „Du wirst ab jetzt bei mir leben. Dein Bruder... nun, sagen wir... die Alliierten werden sich weiterhin um ihn kümmern." Gilbert schien sofort klar, was das hieß: Er würde nun komplett von seinem Bruder getrennt werden. Er stand auf, die Zähne wütend aufeinandergepresst, die Ketten der Handschellen rasselten. „Ich werde alles daran setzen, dir zu entkommen", knurrte er. Braver Vogel, du weißt also, dass momentan jeder Widerstand zwecklos wäre – oder ist es die Sorge um deinen Bruder? Dass ihm dann etwas widerfahren könnte? „Und ich werde alles daran setzen, dass du bei mir bleibst." Er kam Gilberts Gesicht näher, blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und sprach langsam und genüsslich, schon fast hauchend: „Solang du existierst."

xXx

Am liebsten hätte Gilbert Ivans Rohr gepackt und ihm für jeden Schuss aus russischen Gewehren einen Schlag verpasst. Doch der Preuße war hilflos, und das machte ihn nur noch wütender, als er bisher war.

Was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei? Ja, was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht?! Irgendwann würde er für all das bezahlen, bitter bezahlen, das schwor er sich. Auch wenn er im Moment hilflos war, der Moment würde kommen.

xXx

Ivan genoss jede Sekunde. Ihm war klar, dass Gilbert ihm aktuell nur alles erdenklich Schreckliche an den Hals wünschte. Ja, er sollte ihn hasse. Das würde alles nurnoch interessanter machen.

„Du solltest nicht so schwer atmen...", meinte er mit besorgtem Tonfall und ging wieder auf Abstand. „Und entspann dich lieber, du wirkst ja total steif." Ivans leises, kindliches Lachen reizte Gilbert nur noch mehr. Wie weit er es wohl treiben konnte?

Doch jetzt nicht, nicht jetzt, später vielleicht.

„Nun denn... Folge mir, ich bringe dich zum Wagen."

„Was ist mit West?"

„Ich sagte doch bereits, die Alliierten werden sich um ihn kümmern."

"Ich meinte damit, dass ich mich wenigstens von ihm verabschieden will."

Gilbert klang so ruhig, wie jemand in seiner Situation sein konnte. Doch das Lächeln, dass Ivan ihm schenkte, ließ diese schon wieder verfliegen.

„Nein", war die einfache und kalte Antwort des Russen.

Nun rissen die ersten Stränge bei Gilbert. Mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei versuchte er Ivan mit den in Handschellen gelegten Fäusten zu schlagen. Er selbst wusste, dass es sinnlos war, doch er musste der Wut Luft machen. Ivan kümmerte das nicht. Einen Schlag des geschwächten Gilbert abzufangen war ein leichtes. Er packte die Kette der Handschellen und riss seine Hände hoch. Es entlockte dem Preußen ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen, seine Handgelenke waren bereits wund gescheuert. Belustigt blickte Ivan ihm in die Augen. „Versuch so etwas noch einmal und dein Bruder wird die Konsequenzen tragen, verstanden?"

Ivan beschloss, dass es doch ganz praktisch war, seinen Vogel so gleich mitzunehmen. Also ließ er die Hand an der Kette und zog ihn unsanft hinter sich her. Gilbert konnte nicht immer Schritt halten, was dafür sorgte, dass der Russe nur noch härter an den Ketten zerrte. Gilbert versuchte derweil, auf soviel Abstand wie möglich zu gehen. Sein Unwille war spürbar, sicherlich plante er jetzt schon erste Fluchtpläne. Doch Ivan würde keinen davon zulassen. Er wurden jeden vereiteln, jeden einzelnen, das wusste er. Gilbert sollte ganz allein ihm gehören, völlig und vollkommen. Der Vogel würde in seinem goldenen Käfig sitzen. Ja, sollte er dem Käfig überhaupt eine Tür geben?

Mattes Licht.

Graue Wände.

Der Klang von ungeordneten Schritte.

Das war die Welt, die sein Vogel nun verließ, nur um sich danach zurückzusehnen.

xXx

Er bekam nicht die Chance, sich zu verabschieden. Stattdessen bekam er seinen Platz im Wagen, direkt neben Ivan.

Der Preuße konnte tun, was er wollte. In diesem Zustand konnte er sich nicht dem Russen wiedersetzen. Zum Teufel!

Der Wagen fühlte sich ebenfalls an wie ein Gefängnis – nur auf Rädern. Er blickte hinaus aus dem Fenster, es würde öder und öder, kälter und kälter.

Und er entfernte sich immer weiter von seinem geliebten Bruder.

_West, weißt du es schon?_

_Wie geht es dir?_

_Wirst du auf den Amerikaner angewiesen sein?_

_Was es auch ist, es ist sicherlich besser als das Los, dass ich gezogen habe..._

Dieser Ivan, dieser gottverdammte Russe, er würde noch sehen, was er davon hat! Er wäre doch nicht Gilbert Beilschmidt, wenn er nicht bald wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen würde. Ja, er gestand sich die Niederlage ein, aber diese Strafe würde er nicht annehmen! Sie betraf das ganze deutsche Volk, sie sollten es gemeinsam durchstehen - nicht getrennt. Obwohl, wenn das bedeuten würde, dass auch West in Ivans Haus leben müsste... nein, das würde er nicht zulassen. Da nahm er diese Strafe lieber allein auf sich – vorerst zumindest.

Er würde schon einen Weg finden...

xXx

Gilbert schwieg die gesamte Fahrt über. Was wohl in ihm vorgehen mag? Er konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, nur ab und an die Spiegelung im Fenster. Er beschwerte sich nicht einmal über die Handschellen, wahrscheinlich waren diese ihm mittlerweile egal geworden.

Nun sei nicht stumm, mein Vögelchen. Oder bist du nur müde? Bald bist du in deinem neuen Zuhause. Dort kannst du dich ausruhen. Es ist schon alles vorbereitet für dich, extra für dich, nur für dich.

Dennoch...

Er bekam nicht die Chance, sich zu verabschieden.

Als Gilbert aus dem Auto stieg, versuchte er so gut es ging die Arme um sich zu schlingen. Es war unbeschreiblich kalt, er hatte nicht die richtigen Sachen an und an sich mochte er wärmere Gegenden einfach lieber. Noch immer sprach er nicht, warf Ivan stattdessen nur den Tod wünschende Blicke zu. Dieser erwiderte nur mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Da wären wir, dein neues Zuhause"

Ein abwertendes Murren war die Antwort.

„Groß, nicht wahr?"

_Unnutze Räumlichkeiten wohl eher._

„Du wirst dein eigenes Zimmer bekommen."

_Deinen persönlichen Folterkeller?_

„Du wirst dich hier wohl fühlen."

_Eher krepier' ich._

Langsam schritten sie auf die große hölzerne Eingangstür zu. Es wäre eine Märchenlandschaft gewesen, wenn man nicht wüsste, wer hier residiert. Alles war in weiß gehüllt, auf den Fensterbänken ruhte Schnee und auch am Dach blitze nur hier und da ein wenig Farbe durch. Das Anwesen war gigantisch, doch sichtlich alt und an manchen Stellen sicher marode.

Ivan hielt dem neuen Mitbewohner die Tür auf. Dieser warf noch einmal einen letzten Blick über seine Schultern, in weite Ferne, dort, wo sein Bruder war. Ivan ließ ihn gewähren.

Langsam schritt der Preuße über die Schwelle. Mit jedem Schritt spürte der Russe mehr und mehr über ihn gewinnen. Mit Genugtuung schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen.

Niemand war in der großen Eingangshalle. Keine Begrüßung, kein „Schön, dass du wieder da bist".

Aber was hatte er auch erwartet?

„Ich werde dir nun dein Zimmer zeigen"

„Mach schnell... ich bin müde."

„Du kannst dich danach so lange ausruhen wie du willst."

Wieder stahl sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, auch wenn Gilbert wohl scheinbar nicht verstand.

„Aber lass mich dir erst mal diese schrecklichen Armbänder abnehmen..."

Ivan zog einen Schlüssel aus der Manteltasche. Bereitwillig hielt Gilbert ihm seine Fäuste hin. Sachte fasste Ivan an Gilberts Hände und öffnete die Schlösser. Er steckte dann diese samt Schlüssel zurück in die Tasche – eine Art Souvenir?

Gilbert rieb sich die schmerzenden Handgelenke. Sie waren stark gerötet und an manchen Stellen bläulich, wohl durch Ivans kleiner Aktion vorhin. Als dieser die Hände des Preußen in seine nehmen wollte um sich dies näher anzusehen, zog Gilbert sie rasch zurück und funkelte ihn aus rubinroten Augen an.

„Du wolltest mir mein Zimmer zeigen", sprach er knurrend.

„Da, du hast recht, komm mit mir", antwortete Ivan.

Die Gänge waren lang, voller Türen und Gemälde. Was sich dahinter wohl so verbarg? Wahrscheinlich wusste das selbst Ivan nicht. Diesmal gab er Acht, dass Gilbert mit ihm mithalten konnte. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass er für sein neues Haustier plötzlich verschwunden war und sich dieses dann verirrte. Wer weiß, wo es sonst landen würde?

Gilberts Zimmer befand sich am Ende des Ganges.

„Da wären wir", sprach Ivan und öffnete ihm die Tür.

„Fühl dich wie Zuhause."

----

Жалкая птитса – Armer Vogel (Schalkaja ptitsa)


End file.
